Find the coefficient of $x^2$ when $3(x^2 - x^3) +2(x - 2x^2 + 3x^5) -(4x^3 - x^2)$ is simplified.
When we expand we get  \begin{align*}
&3(x^2 - x^3) +2(x - 2x^2 + 3x^5) -(4x^3 - x^2) \\
&\qquad =3x^2 - 3x^3 +2x - 4x^2 + 6x^5 -4x^3 + x^2\\
&\qquad =6x^5-7x^3+2x.
\end{align*}The coefficient of $x^2$ is $3-4+1=\boxed{0}$.